Baby scales of the above-mentioned type are described in German patent application DE 10 2006 034 871 A1. The prior-art baby scales have a weighing tray to hold a baby, having a measuring device that supports the tray and serves to determine the weight of the baby, and having a display to show the determined weight. The measuring device comprises several load cells so that the weight of the baby can easily be ascertained by placing the baby scales on a substrate. The weighing tray has two tray halves that can be folded together by means of a hinge in order to put the tray into its storage or transport position.
A problematic aspect of prior baby scales is that the hinge mechanism needed for folding the tray is prone to mechanical defects. In order to create a reliable hinge mechanism, it has to be configured so as to be relatively large, which is not attractive in view of the hinge elements that protrude from the tray halves, and which also makes them heavy, an aspect that is not desirable with an eye towards transporting the scales.
Moreover, the protruding hinge elements pose the risk of injury to a baby that is to be weighed. Finally, such a hinge mechanism is also unfavorable in terms of the usual hygiene requirements since dirt particles, residues of baby powder and baby oil or the like can adhere to the hinge mechanism. These residues can be a breeding ground for bacteria, which should be prevented, particularly when it comes to the care of newborns.